XCIX: Lil Bolt
by 8MilesThatWay
Summary: Roommates living with the XCIX version of Lil Bolt.


Three men sitting on the couch in their living room apartment were playing video games. Clicking and hitting the buttons on their X-Box controllers until one of the players had died in the Call of Duty game.

"What the heck!" yelled Adam. "Lil Bolt! Your turn!" He called into the other room.

The man next to him suddenly shifted into a small, White Shepherd puppet wearing a gray hoodie and black jacket.

"Holy crap!" Tony shouted jumping back surprised. Taking deep breath, he said annoyed, "You got to stop doing that man! That is craziness, that is nuts."

"Wait, wait, wait," said Adam, confused. If you're Jason, where's the real Jason?"

"Another round?" Lil Bolt replied sounding innocent.

"Did you kill, Doug?" Adam accused.

Lil Bolt looked up at the ceiling, thinking of the last time he saw Doug...

_Standing in front of the fridge Lil Bolt was holding a half empty jug of milk. Doug walked up to Lil Bolt and sighed, "Sorry I drank your milk, dog. We're cool right?"_

"Lil Bolt! You can't just kill whoever you want!" yelled Adam.

"Actually..." said Tony."That's pretty cool. That is great!"

'No, it's not! It's murder!"

"No, it's awesome."

"It's murder!"

"Doug was an F-ing jerk! Forget him!

"Well at least he paid rent!" responded Adam and turned to Lil Bolt. "Where is your rent, Lil Bolt?"

"What is this 'rent'," Lil Bolt questioned doing air quotes, "you speak of?"

"You are a cold blooded jerk!"

"It won't happen again, I promise," assured Lil Bolt.

**_8_**

Adam walked into the kitchen and up to the fridge. Opening it up, he found a bloody head of a Doberman right in front of him.

"LIL BOLT!"

**_8_**

"The only real reason we only got a puppet dog as a roommate because he has super powers," explained Tony to a camera crew. "How awesome is that! He can absorb others memories and memories..."

_Lil Bolt was sitting on the couch with a man hitting a note on his guitar. "Now how am I supposed to teach you guitar lessons when you don't have a guitar?"_

_Lil Bolt put his paws over the man's head and brought it down him to his level. "Let me show you."_

_Later on, Tony came into the room carrying a magazine in his hand and sat beside Lil Bolt who was playing the guitar with ease; the man gone.  
_

**_8_**

_"He comes home in all hours of the night," Adam spoke, annoyed, "and when he does come home, he brings the whole freaking U.S. Army!"_

_Lil Bolt was busy playing video games and then Adam came storming in. "Lil Bolt! Why is there a burning helicopter out on the front yard?"_

_"I don't know," Lil Bolt replied, not looking away from the TV._

_"And who are they?" Adam motioned towards three dead soldiers on the floor. _

_"Burglars," he said simply._

_"We know you're in there!" a man suddenly shouted through a megaphone outside. "You got twenty seconds to surrender or we're leveling this entire block!"_

_"What the-" exclaimed Adam, looking out the window. "The entire U.S. military is outside! I have a date coming over tonight!"_

_"What do you want me to do about?" Lil Bolt snapped back, dropping his controller._

_"Fix it! OK? Fix it! Go ahead and do your morphing thing and fix-"_

_Lil Bolt pressed his paw against Adam's lips and got up. "Alright, you wimp. I'll handle it."_

_"Thank you!"_

_Stepping towards the window, Lil Bolt turned back and pointed at Adam. "But the blood is on your hands."_

_"What are you talking about?" asked Adam._

_Lil Bolt picked up a rocket launcher from off the floor and aimed it out the window._

_"Whoa! whoa! No!" Adam shouted, getting down on the floor and covering his head over with his arms. Lil Bolt fired the rocket and climbed out the window as bullets started firing._

**_8_**

_"Gary is our new roommate and he is just great," said Adam. "He owns every season of Scrubs, he cares about his clothes and he even said we can even start going to the gym together...I'm going to pump it."_

**_8_**

_"Two words," said Tony. "Pays his rent...on time. With cash."_

**_8_**

_"I'm just waiting for him to screw up," said Lil Bolt. "Just once."_

**. **Sitting at the table, Gary was eating some cereal with Lil Bolt sitting beside him with his hood up, staring at him and not saying anything.

**.** Gary was washing dishes with Lil Bolt standing right next to him with his arms crossed.

**. **Brushing his teeth in front of the bathroom mirror, the shower curtain slowly opened revealing Lil Bolt with his eyes on Gary.

**. **"Hey, Lil Bolt?" Gary knocked on the bathroom door. "Do you think I can in there really quick? I got to go. Really bad." Lil Bolt opened the door and put a bucked down at Gary's feet and shut the door. "OK, that's cool."

**_8_**

Adam and Tony were playing video games when Gary came walking with an iPhone in his hand. "Check it out guys. Lil Bolt lent me his phone for the night. Gonna hit the town."

"He really let you borrow his phone?" asked Tony.

"Sort of," said Gary, leaving out the door. "Oh, hey Lil Bol**_-_** AAAHHHHH!"

"LIL BOLT!"

"I'M NOT CLEANING THIS UP!"


End file.
